


Happy Birthday

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Party, But there's cake!, Domestic Fluff, Family, Feelings, Gen, Goes with the Series, Not really a 'party' per se, OOC, Wentworth is still adorable, of course, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Len's Birthday... Yeah, that's all I have for the description.<br/>Finally finishes off the "Photo Book" plot device.  =}<br/>*{Goes with the Series.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

"I'm not gonna to do it."  
"Lenny, you have to."  
"You're being ridiculous."  
"Exactly! Now, shut up, we're here."  
Len sighs as Lisa rings the doorbell of the West/Allen house. Wentworth was already inside with Grandpa Joe and Barry.  
"Hey!" Barry greeted them with a wide smile, "You're here!"  
"Apparently, I have no choice," Len drawls, earning a smack in the arm from his sister.  
"Well," Barry's smile falters for a second, but he recovers quickly, "it would be odd having a birthday party without the birthday participant."  
"Thank you for not saying 'boy,'" Lisa brings the speedster in for a hug. She whispers in his ear, "Lenny would have glared for the rest of the night if you called him a birthday boy."  
Barry groaned inwardly, thinking of the angry cloud over the other man as everyone else tried to celebrate his birthday.  
"Can we get this over with?" Len sighs, moving into the house with a frown.  
"Hap bur-day to Oo!" Wentworth sings as he marches into the living room. He brightens when he sees Len, "Da! Happa bur-day!"  
Len's shoulders sag as his son wraps his arms around his legs, "Thanks, buddy."  
"Me an Day geda Oo a pesen!" the little boy tells him, looking up with a smile.  
"You did?" Len smirks, "What is it?"  
"Shh!" his son releases his leg with one hand to put a finger to his lips, "Issa a secet!"  
Len chuckles, "So it is."

"So-o-o much better," Lisa sighs at Barry's side, "I thought for a minute I'd need you to flash him over here to get him to come."  
"Len's not into the whole party thing?" Barry guesses, smiling as the man in question pulls his son into his arms to go to the kitchen.  
"Lenny-" Lisa pauses, changes tone, "Let's just say, there wasn't much to celebrate growing up."  
There's a lot in those words that is unsaid. A sad, darkness that no one should have had to live through, nor bear in their lives. Barry puts it to the far side of his own mind and decides to try and help Len and Lisa do the same thing.

The doorbell rings again, bringing Barry out of his own head and he opens the door for Cisco and Caitlin on the other side.  
"Hey, party people!" Cisco cheers, going straight to Lisa for a hug, "Did I miss anything?"  
"Just Len's grouchy disposition," Lisa smiles, pecking the genius on the cheek.  
"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Cisco huffs, confidence in his steps as he goes in search of the other man.  
"I brought the you-know-what," Caitlin smiles, handing Lisa a rectangular box wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper.  
"Is that the-"  
"SHH!" both women harshly shush the speedster before he can finish his sentence.  
"Are you trying to ruin everything at the last minute?" Lisa accuses in a harsh whisper.  
"Sorry!" Barry's volume level gets a glare. He quietly repeats, "Sorry."

"Lisa," Len calls out from the kitchen, sounding aggravated, "Stop picking on Barry and get your boyfriend away from me."  
"Lenny, remember you like him!" Lisa calls back as she makes her way to the kitchen to rescue her brother from her boyfriend. Or maybe the other way around.  
Caitlin and Barry follow behind.

When they make it to the kitchen, they see that Cisco has his arms crossed as he tries to match glares with Len.  
Wentworth is standing on a chair next to Joe who's preparing a salad.  
"What did you do?" Lisa asks, but it's hard to tell who she's asking.  
Cisco answers, "I suggested I start playing some music, but Mr. Ice over here threatened bodily harm if I did."  
"You're taste in music is as questionable as your taste in clothing," Len remarks, keeping his hands at his sides.  
"That is not true!" Cisco points a finger in Len's face, "I have played many a sick jams during training and you know it!"  
"I know I have a headache every time you try to be 'helpful,'" Len uses honest-to-goodness air quotes. Cisco's face goes red as his cheeks puff up to retort, but Caitlin gets in between the two.  
"That's enough!" she orders, shocking everyone in the room, "Cisco, no music, not now at least. Len, don't insult him just because you're hungry."  
Hunger is not the reason Len's insulting the genius, but Wentworth's watching them with wide eyes and no one wants to talk about the real reason in front of the little boy.

A timer beeps, cutting the tension in the room.  
"Dinner's done," Joe says, offering the group a smile, "Barry, can you set the table?"  
"Sure," Barry smiles. In a flash the table's done, cups spinning with his speed, "Anything else?"  
"Show off," Len drawls, taking his son's hand to help him off the chair and to his seat at the table.  
The Snarts sit on one side of the table, sandwiching Wentworth in the middle, while the two brains of the team sit on the other side and Barry and Joe sit on either end.  
"Where's Iris?" Len asks, raising an eyebrow to Barry with the question.  
"She caught a story last minute," Barry shakes his head, waving away any chance of something sinister, "She says sorry and to start without her."  
"Good, cause I'm hungry," Cisco sighs, smiling as Joe heaps a large piece of lasagna on his plate, "This smells amazing, Joe."  
"Thank you," Joe smiles, scooping the next piece, "I just hope it tastes as good as it smells."  
"Me pees!" Wentworth waves his fork to draw his grandpa's attention.  
"Of course, big fella," Joe chuckles, cutting a smaller piece for his grandson and handing it over to Lisa so she can give it to the little boy.  
"Tank Oo!" Worthy smiles, stabbing the food with his fork and blowing on it before trying to shove as much as he can in his mouth at once.  
"Wait a second," Len reaches over with his own fork and cuts the piece into several smaller pieces, "That should make things easier."  
"Tank Oo, Da!" Worthy wiggles in his chair, chewing on the cheese as it stretches from the plate to his mouth.  
Lisa giggles and takes a picture.

Wentworth manages to get sauce not only all over himself, but all over Len as well.  
"My precious nephew," Lisa tisks, smiling as her brother plucks the boy out of his seat, "Thank you for not getting food on your beloved Auntie."  
"He just knows you'd cry if he had gotten anything on your new blouse," Len smirks, carrying the boy up the stairs to the bathroom to give him a quick bath. Lisa shrugs.  
Barry gets Len a spare change of clothes for both him and their son as the other man fills the tub.  
"Here," the speedster pops his arm through the cracked door. Steam curls out of the room as it reaches the chilly hallway.  
"Thanks," Len takes the clothes. Barry pulls his arm back and the door shuts and locks.

"I guess sauce was a bad choice," Joe surmises, putting the leftovers in a smaller dish.  
"Worthy gets overexcited about food," Lisa smiles, "He can make a mess with just about everything if he puts his mind to it."  
"The life of a toddler. What bliss," Cisco sighs as he finishes collecting the cups.  
"I bet you were a terror when you were a tiny tyke," Lisa pokes the genius in the side.  
"I can neither confirm nor deny any violent acts under the influence of childhood," Cisco raises his hands in innocence.

 

Len comes back down the stairs, dressed in the new clothes with a freshly bathed Wentworth in his arms.  
"Awl keen!" Wentworth announces when they reach the bottom of the stairs.  
"Come to me lovely!" Lisa opens her arms wide and the little boy wiggles out of his father's arms to give his aunt a hug.  
Everyone's in the living room, sitting in strategically placed chairs that surround the only open seat in the middle.  
"Is this an intervention?" Len asks, crossing his arms at the group.  
"No," Lisa rolls her eyes, "You know what this is."  
"This is the part where you vote me off the island?" Len smirks, still standing in his spot.  
"Barry," Lisa turns her head to the speedster, "Can you help me out?"  
In a flash, Len is seated in the open seat. Barry grins at the other man's scowl as he clutches the sides so he doesn't fall off.  
"Barry," Len threatens, but Caitlin shoves a small wrapped box in his face.  
"The sooner you start unwrapping your gifts, the sooner you can leave," the scientist tells him, waving the package under his nose.  
"Fine," Len growls, taking it with more force than necessary.  
"No need to be cantankerous, Captain," Cisco grins, "We promise there's no explosives inside."  
"Pity," Len remarks, opening the gift.

It's a black watch with several digital readouts.  
"It's waterproof, cold-proof, and can take a beating," Caitlin explains, "It also keeps time down to the nano-second."  
"Get another one made that's friction proof and both of us can be on time," Len smirks, trying the watch on.  
"I doubt a fancy watch can stop Barry from being late," Joe says, earning a betrayed look from his foster son.  
"What? Joe!" Barry's flusters, "I can't help it if there are three attempted muggings on my way to work!"  
"Every day, Barr?" Joe raises an eyebrow.  
"Well, no, not every day, but," Barry sighs, unable to explain it.  
"As fun as it is to watch Barry crash and burn," Len goes to stand, "Are we done now?"  
"No," Lisa, who's sitting right next to her brother, pushes Len back down into his seat, "Cisco's next."  
"Here," the genius tosses his package over to Len who catches in with ease.  
"If it's one of your trademark tees, thank you for the new rag," Len remarks, pulling the paper away from the rectangular package.  
"Your lack of style is duly noted," Cisco counters, unoffended at the barb.

Inside a metallic case there's a new pair of goggles.  
"I equipped them with heat and night vision capabilities," Cisco tells him proudly, "I also added some memory foam around the eye part for more comfort."  
"Now they just need to shoot lasers," Len drawls, putting them back in the case.  
"No lasers," Lisa tells her boyfriend who looks far too excited at the idea.  
Cisco huffs and Barry gives Wentworth a dark blue gift bag.  
"Da," the little boy says, jumping off his aunt's lap to stand in front of his father, "Me an Day geda Oo a pesen!"  
"Is it a pair of socks?" Len asks his son, taking the bag from the boy's hands.  
"Issa a secet!" Wentworth shakes his head.  
"Oh, well," Len smiles, "let's see what you and your other dad came up with."  
There's a new sweater and a picture of Wentworth's painted hand prints.  
"Since you've lost two already," Barry says.  
"Dassa me hann pint," Wentworth pokes at the paper, "Day a me do a geva."  
"It's the best," Len smiles, giving his son a hug, "Thank you."

Joe puts a wrapped bottle on Len's shoulder until the man takes it.  
"Don't drink it in front of the little guy," Joe warns.  
"Das joos?" Wentworth hits the bottle with both hands as he looks up to his father.  
"This is my special drink," Len smiles, moving the bottle away, "You have juice at home."  
"A home," the boy nods. Lisa pulls him back onto her lap.  
"Mine last!" Lisa announces, handing her brother the rectangular box wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper.  
"You guys should get off the snowflake kick," Len comments, taking the gift from his sister.  
"The second you stop making those terrible puns," Lisa agrees. Barry laughs.  
"Laugh it up, Barry," Len turns a devious smile to the speedster, "Wait until Wentworth and I start filling up your room with Flash memorabilia."  
"Oh, no," Joe groans.  
"Da an a me ge Day Fash pesen!" Wentworth cheers.  
Len chuckles as he pulls the white book out of the box.  
He freezes, staring at the cover with the baby footprints and title:  
"Wentworth Allen Snart"

Lisa beams as her brother gently turns the page and stares at the first page.  
Unable to hold back, Barry flashes behind Len to look over his shoulder at the pictures.  
The first page is Len standing in STAR Labs, newborn baby Wentworth in his arms. Len's back is slightly turned to whoever had taken the picture, completely unaware of the photo being taken, but there's a profile of his face with his eyes closed as he puts his forehead near his son who's asleep.  
Joe is smiling knowingly and Barry is practically melting in emotions.

Len goes through the book, his face blank as he turns each page.  
Barry projects enough feelings for the two of them, occasionally laughing and commenting on a particular image.  
When they get to the picture Barry took of them on the couch, Len frowns slightly while the speedster's face turns bright red.

The last page is one picture of Wentworth dressed up in his new clothes, and shoes, as he gives the camera man a great big, open mouthed smile.  
Len closes the book, looking at the inscription on the back that reads:  
"Wentworth Loves Daddy Leonard."

The room is eerily silent as Len touches the words carefully. Wentworth looks at his father confused as all the adults wait with baited breath for his reaction.  
"Lisa," Len says, voice heavy with something he's trying to hold back, "Thank you."  
"Happy Birthday, Lenny," Lisa smiles, patting her brother on the hand.  
"Happy Birthday," the others echo, a little more solemnly than usual.  
Wentworth's head turns to his grandpa, "Now a Ea cake?"

The room's atmosphere instantly changes, everyone either laughing or smiling at the bright eyed wonder in the little boy's face.  
"Yes, Worthy," Joe pats Len on the shoulder as he moves, "Let them eat cake!"  
"Oui!" Lisa agrees, letting her nephew off her lap so they can follow the detective.  
"Oh no, not again!" Cisco groans.  
"What?" Joe asks, stopping in his journey to the kitchen to turn to look at the genius.  
"The Snarts are closet linguists," Caitlin explains.  
"What kind of languages?"  
Joe gets the entire story about the Czech grandmother while he cuts the cake and serves it to the others. Len and Barry cut in every once in a while to prevent any over exaggerations or additions, while Wentworth tries to get all the food into his mouth instead of all over himself.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> "Oui!" - Yes! [French]
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Show, nor the Characters


End file.
